TVs having an Internet connection function have recently been increased. However, different from PCs, most TVs are not equipped with a high-performance processor. Therefore, when the same browser as that of PCs is run on these TVs to display a browser window thereon, undesirable problems may occur, in which for example, it takes time to start-up the browser window, the browser window is disturbed, and the like. TVs can be provided with a high-performance processor and install the same operating system (OS) as that for PCs. However, such TVs results in high cost, and users will not welcome them.